


An Obvious Secret

by viind



Series: High School AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But they're kinda idiots so it won't really stay a secret, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned CaptainPuffy, Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Tommy POV, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but it is a secret here because i'm too tired to write any more, sbi family, wrote on phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viind/pseuds/viind
Summary: Highschool AU where Dream and George teach at a school, are married, and keeping their relationship a secret.--Only romantic relationship is Dream/George 👍
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: High School AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151297
Comments: 16
Kudos: 312





	An Obvious Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, not my worst. I feel like my writing has steadily declined, which is fun. I also wrote this on my phone so mistakes? Don't know her

“Aw shit, I have to go to Mr. Found’s class.” Tommy groaned, slamming his locker door shut. Tubbo jumped slightly at the sudden noise, turning to the taller boy.

“Why do you sound so disappointed? I thought you liked math.”

Tommy placed a hand dramatically on his chest. “Me? Liking  _ math _ ? I only like his class because Mr. Found lets me sleep in it. But we have a test today.”

Tubbo nodded. “Just cheat off of Fundy. He’s actually good in math.”

“If I cheat off him, he’ll want an IOU. Which is just some money, if I’m lucky.” He rubbed his fingers together for dramatic effect.

The older boy gave him a shrug. “Better than flunking the test, in my opinion.”

Students cleared the halls at a more urgent pace, hinting at the bell ringing soon. Tommy groaned again, resting his head against the cool metal door of his locker. Tubbo gave him a sympathetic pat on the back, flashing his a pity smile before running off to his own class. Wilbur’s class, if he remembered correctly. He taught band, being a quite popular musician.

A loud ringing echoed throughout the halls, shocking Tommy out of his thoughts. He backed away from his locker, shaking his head as he strolled through the empty halls. Despite his class being on the other side of the building, he took a leisure pace. After all, Mr. Found didn’t care if his students were late so long they got the work in.

“Big T! What’re you doing in the halls?”

Tommy looked up, a grin spreading across his face at the voice. “Big Q! I could be asking you the same thing.”

Quackity laughed, giving him a slap on the shoulder.  _ Ow. _ “You know how it is, yeah? Ya know ya know?”

Tommy laughed back. “Yeah, I know Big Q.” He didn’t know.

Quackity hummed, readjusting his beanie. Despite the teachers always yelling at him to take it off, he just brushed them off. No one has ever seen his hair. Tommy remembers hearing rumors that he’s actually bald and the fringe in front is just glued on hair. “Aren’t you going to Mr. Found’s class?”

Tommy nodded, raising a brow. “I see, I see. Tell him I said hi. He was my teacher last year.”

“Yeah, we know. He still complains about you.”

Quackity smiled wide. “That’s what I like to hear! It’s my personal goal to wreak havoc upon this cursed land.”

Tommy blinked. “That is a great idea! Though, I’d be careful saying that around Mr. Nap. I’ve heard he has quite the affection for arson.”

Quackity’s dark brown eyes lit up. “Speaking of Mr. Nap, I have to get to his class. We’re playing with a bunsen burner. Later, Big T.”

Tommy waved, watching him slip away through the alleyway-esque “hallways” of the school. He sighed, clicking his phone on after feeling it buzz. His bright blue eyes flicked up, quickly reading the time,11:34, before paying attention to the sudden surplus of text messages he was getting spammed with.

_ Furry?? _

_ LMAO youre fucked. Mr found is not happy youre late. F _

_ Hey man hurry up hes starting to get real angry _

_ He said if youre not in class in the next 5 mins hes gonna cut the test grade in half. Remember the test? The one worth 60% your grade? _

_ Better hurry =) _

Tommy paled reading the messages. He was already just barely passing math. Who knew sleeping 90% of the class could make a negative impact on your grade? His only saving grace was this test, which could bump his grade up to a low C if he did well on it.

He dashed down the halls, practically throwing himself up the two flights of stairs and bolting down the last stretch to his class.  _ Why would the school put the classroom so far away and still expect students to get there in time? _

He threw open the door, bending over to catch his breath. Mr. Found jumped at the sudden movement, now just staring at him in shock.

“I-I’m here Mr. F-Found!” Tommy announced, struggling to normalise his breathing.

Mr. Found blinked, giving a slow nod. “Uh, alright.” He held the vowels, putting an enphasis on his confusion. “It’s nice that you can join us for this class period?”

Tommy sucked in a deep breath. “Does that mean you won’t cut my grade in half for the test?”

He heard a stifled chuckle from the middle row, but ignored it as he saw his math teacher tilt his head to the side. “Test…? Oh.” Recognition lit up in his brown eyes. “Yeah, I moved the test date. Too much work to grade a whole test.”

Instantly, Tommy turned to glare at Fundy. He squinted his icy eyes, dragging his pointer finger across his neck. Mr. Found gave him an amused smirk, cocking a thumb towards his seat. “If you will, Mr. Innit.”

Tommy strolled to his desk, trying to act like this whole encounter was not fortifying. Especially because everyone was here, for once. He slid into his chair, crossing his arms and lounging slightly. Fundy, his deskmate, gave him a mischievous grin.

“What the  _ fuck _ , man?” He hissed, glaring at the ginger. Fundy gave an innocent blink, offering a slight shrug. “Sorry, my finger slipped.”

Tommy sank down lower in his chair, tuning out whatever they were learning in class. Something about graphs and parabolas. He stopped paying attention in class a long time ago. Instead, some whispering in the back caught his attention.

“... heard that his wife  _ works here _ . In this school.”

“What? No way! Who’d you hear that from?”

A few seconds of silence. “Just a rumor. I don’t know if it’s true. But, I mean, have you seen the way him an-”

Mr. Found slammed a book onto the table, causing Tommy to jump. His attention snapped to the front where his teacher looked at the book in shock. He glanced down at the book, slightly up to his hands, even further up at the students, and then back at the book before clearing his throat. “My bad, class. The book must’ve slipped.” He gave a sheepish smile, slight pink on his cheeks from embarrassment.

He cleared his throat again. “Anyways, please turn to page 173. There’s a diagram…”

After a few centuries and a half, the bell finally rang. For once, Tommy was unable to sleep in class, mind twirling at the little rumor he tuned into. Everyone knew that Mr. Found was married, even if he never explicitly said so. The first giveaway was the wedding band. The second, all the flowers. Despite Mr. Found rolling his eyes, taking them with the promise of throwing them away, he always puts them in a nice vase and sets them aside. The third giveaway being the custom made lunches. Cute heart shaped rice balls with little squid sasadges to adorn them. It was disgusting, really, with how cutesy and lovey-dovey it was.

Tommy shook his head, clearing it of thoughts. An odd habit of his that he has been unsuccessful in his attempts to stop it. He got up slowly, waiting for the majority of the class to leave the room first. Being one of the first ones out means you have to deal with a super crowded hallway, which is something he didn’t really feel like dealing with today.

“Don’t forget your homework! It’s an online assignment.” Mr. Found called out just before the first student slipped out the door. “Ah, Tommy. Techno wanted to see you.”

Tommy tilted his head to the side, raising a brow at his teacher. He responded with a shrug. “He said come to him first before getting lunch.”

He paused for a moment, opening his mouth as if wanting to say more before getting interrupted. “George, we gotta  _ go _ .”

Mr. Found turned to the new voice, a frown tugging on his lips. “Dream? Why in such a rush? We have at least 10 more minutes before the reservation.”

Mr. Taken chuckled slightly, green eyes straying from brown as he played with his fingers. “Yeah… I may or may not have reserved it 10 minutes earlier by accident. Which would be now…”

Tommy glanced between them, clearing his throat awkwardly. “I’ll, um, get going now.”

“A-Ah, yeah. And make sure to turn the assignment in.” Mr. Found stammered at the beginning, a light dusting of pink coming over his cheeks in embarrassment. Mr. Taken gave a chuckle, which earned him a glare.

Tommy ducked into the hallway, trying to push pass the mass of human bodies. This was always his least favourite time of the day, students just hanging around and crowding up the middle of the hallways. Made traversing them near impossible.

Somehow, he managed to fight his way to the library. He shut the door behind him just as the bell rang, signaling to either hurry to the lunch room or to class.  _ Techno should be in here. He’s always in the library. _

Tommy poked around the library, noting Techno’s missing place at the front desk. He peered around a bookshelf, finally finding Techno after a solid three minutes of searching. For being in such a small school, the library was  _ huge _ .

“The Blade!” Tommy chirped, watching Techno get readjusted to being in reality. He slowly stood from where he had been sitting on the floor, snapping close the book he had been reading.

“There you are.” Techno took off his glasses, giving them a clean before placing them gentle back on.

Tommy looked at the book, noticing the lack of a proper cover. “Whatcha got there?”

“Hmm,” Techno hummed, giving the blonde an amused look with his red eyes, “a book you wouldn’t enjoy very much.”

“What’s it called?” Tommy gave the shelf a quick scan, noticing that there were no other books like the one Techno was holding.

“ _ The Art of War _ . Sounds really interesting,” he continued, noticing the way Tommy’s eyes lit up, “but you really wouldn’t like it. And I mean that from the bottom of my heart.”

Tommy gave a huff. “Well then, I guess I’ll just have to get you to explain it to me, wouldn’t I?”

Techno glared at him. Though there wasn’t a single speck of threat in it. “I’m not your babysitter, Tommy. If you want someone to read you a bedtime story, ask Wilbur. You know how much he dotes on you.”

“You know what, maybe I will. And I’ll also get dad- Philza in on it too. And you’ll be the only one left out.”

“ _ Oh no what a shame that I’ll finally be able to have some peace and quiet at home. Oh no, whatever shall I do. _ ” Techno rolled his eyes, tone as monotone as he could muster.

“Well-”

“Anyways,” Techno interrupted, beginning to walk through the library with Tommy in tow, “I called you here because I wanted to make sure you haven’t said anything.”

Tommy blinked up at him, before realising what he meant. “Of course not! If I’m anything, it’s a man of my word. I haven’t breathed a word about it to a soul.”

Techno gave him a doubtful look, leaning against the library desk. “Really? Cause I heard some students talking about it.”

Tommy shook his head. “No, the only other person who knows about it is Tubbo. Though, he found out about it on his own, on my honour.”

Techno sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I tell those idiots to keep the PDA at home but  _ no, we are too much in love to try and keep it a secret from the students _ .” He sounded exasperated. “And guess who has to play clean up? The poor librarian, who thinks it would be much easier to clean up beating those two idiots to death with a book.”

“I don’t think it’s very appropriate to say those things with a student around.” Tommy joked, shutting up when he received a cold look from Techno.

“If you say you didn’t tell anyone, can you go fetch Tubbo for me? When lunch is over. I’ll let you both skip in here.”

Tommy perked up. “Really? Thanks Techno! I’ll also get Wilbur so it can be a party.”

Techno waved him off. “Yeah yeah, whatever. Though, if you want Wilbur to play hooky with you, you should ask him now. He said he wanted to leave early, and since he has no more classes for the rest of the day he’ll be leaving soon.”

Tommy nodded, shooting Techno a thumbs up as he left the library.  _ Where would Wilbur be…? _ He wondered, deciding to roam the hallways and check in any place that seemed Wilbur-like.

It had taken him the rest of the lunch period plus the 4-minute transition period between classes, but he finally found him. In the shut-down bathroom on the third floor. The one students typically went in to try and smoke, hence why it got closed.

“Wilbur? What the hell are you doing in here?”

“Tommy,” Wilbur looked up from his position on the floor, giving the boy a shocked expression, “how did you get in?”

“Well, the door was unlocked. So, I placed my hand of the handle, tur-”

“Okay, you sarcastic bastard.” Wilbur chuckled, giving the space next to him a pat. “I thought I had locked the door, but alas,  _ RacoonInnit _ strikes again.”

Tommy sat down next to him. “I told you to stop calling me that. You’ll never live it down, will you?”

“Oh Tommy, of course not. As your older brother, it is my  _ sacred duty _ to give you constant reminders that you were an idiot as a child! Plus, it was hilarious. You really thought that racoon was a dog?”

Tommy groaned, mumbling something under his breath which resulted in laughter from Wilbur. “Is there anything you want, or did you just miss me?” He pinched Tommy’s cheeks, which resulted in his hands getting slapped.

“Well, I  _ was _ going to offer you to come hang out with Techno, Tubbo, and I at the library,” he paused for dramatic effect, “but since you’re being a  _ total _ and  _ utter _ dickwad, I don’t think I want to invite you anymore.”

Wilbur gave a fake gasp of hurt.  _ Theater kid _ . “Tommy! I sincerely apologise for every wrong doing I’ve done.”

Tommy watched him, trying to frown but failing at the expression Wilbur gave him.

“It would mean the  _ world _ to me if you were to invite me to the library.”

“Well,” Tommy looked away as if deep in thought, “maybe I could make an arrangement, just this once.”

Wilbur gave an attempted bow, it was difficult from the position he was sitting. “I am forever in your debt.”

“Well, if you want to pay off your debt, could you tell me what class Tubbo has?”

Wilbur hummed. “I think he has Dream’s right now.”

Tommy scrunched up his nose. “Okay, is Dream back from his little lunch date with George?”

Wilbur glanced at him, before giving an amused shrug. “Who knows? Those two always just run off doing whatever they want. Anyways, I’ll head to the library while you run off to find your friend.”

He paused at the door. “Oh, Tommy?” A hum responded. “If you see Dream, tell him  _ “Hey dickhead, you owe me $20.” _ for me?”

“Exact words or…?”

Wilbur nodded, flashing him a smile.

_ Jesus, this school really needs to install an elevator. _ Tommy thought sourly, noticing just how many times he has climbed up and down these stairs today. He wasn’t sure if he climbed the stairs this much in an entire week. Letting out a sigh, he knocked on the door. It opened within a few seconds.

Mr. Taken raised a brow at Tommy as he shuffled into the room, blue eyes meeting green one’s with confidence. “Wilbur told me to tell you  _ “Hey dickhead, you owe me $20” _ .”

The class full of idle chatter fell silent. Mr. Taken wheezed, folding over. He regained composure quickly, wiping away a tear that had formed. When his eyes met Tommy’s, however, they looked dangerous. “And, pray tell, where is Wilbur?”

Tommy looked away, resisting the urge to shiver under the acute gaze of his emerald eyes. “I’m not saying he is, but I’m also not saying he  _ isn’t _ at the library.”

Mr. Taken gave a “mhm”, looking up thoughtfully. He then smiled, the expression mildly unsettling. “I see. Thank you Tommy. I’ll forgive you for skipping my class yesterday.” He stood up from his chair, addressing his class. “I’m going to be gone for a bit so, don’t set anything on fire? Or be dicks.”

His class nodded instantly, probably remembering the rare times that he had gotten angry.

Mr. Taken gave them one last smile before strolling out the door, slowly whistling down the hall. Probably taking his time so Tommy can be there to watch the show. The blonde gave a nervous chuckle, scanning the class for Tubbo. He was in the back.

“Hey Tubbo, let’s go.”

Tubbo looked up from his notes, which just consisted of bee and flower doodles. “Thank god. I hate english.”

They had showed up before Mr. Taken, who had decided to take the sightseeing route to the library. Techno was leaned against a pole, giving Wilbur, who was lounging in a beanie bag strumming a guitar idly, a deadpanned look. He didn’t even look away when Wilbur greeted the new arivers.

Tubbo looked between them, glancing a confused look at Tommy who only shrugged in response. Techno sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “So, you insulted Dream by using Tommy?” He gestured lazily towards the teenager standing a few feet away. 

Wilbur ran his finger down the strings, a lovely sound emanating from the wooden instrument. “I mean, not the way  _ I _ would put it, but I guess it’s a way to put it. He  _ does _ owe me $20, afterall.”

Techno turned towards the shelf, sliding a book between two others’ with practiced ease. “I cannot believe you. You’ll summon the love birds and you’ll have to deal with them by yourself.”

“Is Dream here?”

“Speak of the devil.” Techno muttered, looking away from the books he was sorting. “No, he hasn’t gotten here yet.”

“Hello, George!” Wilbur chirped cheerfully, gently placing the guitar to the side as he settled more into the beanie bag.

George groaned, shooting Wilbur a glare. “ _ This _ is your fault.” He hissed.

Wilbur shrugged. “I was bored.”

George turned to Tommy. “Did you really have to quote Wilbur word-for-word?”

Tommy threw his hands up. “Look man, I just did what he said to! Don’t shoot the messenger.”

George groaned, rolling his head side to side in thought. “I don’t think you all und-”

“Wilbur! What the  _ fuck _ !” Dream slammed the door shut behind him, glaring at Wilbur.

“This is a library, lower your tone.” Techno quickly scolded, going into the depths to continue sorting.

Dream hesitated. “Wilbur, I was in the  _ middle of teaching _ . You could’ve waited until I was done. You know the students here are so bored that they’ll suck up any rumor.”

“Are you referring to the married rumor?” George spoke up.

Dream swirled around, jumping slightly at the sudden voice. He blinked, giving George a smile. “Yeah. They were thinking that Mrs-”

“Yeah, yeah.” George waved his hand in the hair, resulting in a chuckle to come from Dream.

“That’s vile.” Tubbo chimed in, scrunching up his nose. Wilbur nodded. “Yeah, you two. Get a room, geez. Do you really want your secret to get out so quickly? You both have only been married for, what, two months? Three?”

“Three and a half, actually.” Dream sounded proud.

George rolled his eyes, though he hid his smile behind his hand.

Tommy shuffled his feet, clicking his tongue. “Yeah…” He dragged out the “h”, letting his eyes wander before snapping back to the pair. “Did you leave both of your classes alone?”

George and Dream looked at each other, each cocking a brow towards one another. This caused a fit of giggles between them, resulting in a groan from the rest of the group.

“Jesus guys, can you stop with the flying hearts for five minutes?” Wilbur commented, brown eyes a mixture of playfulness and pride. After all, it was mostly Wilbur and Sap that got them together, quite a while back. A few months shy of 5 years, if Tommy recalled correctly.

“Sorry, sorry.” George gave him an apologetic smile.

“Oh, yeah.” Tommy suddenly recalled, gaining the attention of the four of them. “Quackity said hello.”

George scowled. “He hung that hideous photo of me all over the school last year. If he thinks he’s gotten forgiven, he’s dead wrong.”

Dream gave him a sympathetic rub on his back. “Hey, I thought it was… well, it was pretty bad bu-”

He wheezed at the glare George shot him.

“Well,” Wilbur jumped off the seat, brushing off his pants despite them being spotless, “I’ll be off once I get my $20. Preferably when you’re not one breath away from a lung collapsing.”

This comment only made Dream wheeze further, fingers curling around the hem of George’s shirt as he tried to stable himself.

After a few moments, Dream steadied his breathing. He pulled out his wallet, seeming to be fine with coughing up the money after becoming part tea-kettle again.

Wilbur smirked. “Told you I’d win.”

“Shut up and take the money before I turn back on my word.”

Wilbur grabbed the $20 quickly, stuffing it into his pocket before walking off. “I’m going to be meeting with Phil. You need to ask him anything?”

“Dr. Minecraft?” George tilted his head. “I had something to ask earlier, but forgot.”

“You wanted to ask him about buying new materials for the art students.”

“Ah, thanks Dream! Yeah, could you ask him that? They need new brushes.”

Wilbur nodded. “Also, Tommy, Phil wanted to talk to you about your habit of skipping classes later. So, good luck with that one.”

Tommy froze, eyes wide. His blue eyes locked with brown, passing them a pleading look. Wilbur shrugged, only offering a “I’m not the one skipping classes” before leaving.

Techno cleared his throat, gaining the attention. “Speaking of skipping class, it should be last block now, so you two better hurry along. As for  _ you two _ ,” he pointed towards George and Dream, “you both have to get back to class. You left your classes alone for an entire block. Hope that no one set any fires to anything.”

Dream chewed his bottom lip, looking at the floor absently for a minute. “I mean, if anyone were to set a fire it would be with the help of Sap. So, I think our classes are fine…?”

George met his glance, offering up an uncaring shrug.

Tubbo poked Tommy’s side, pointing towards the clock hanging up in the library. Tommy squinted, before realising what Tubbo ment. He turned to Techno, giving him a sickly sweet smile.

Techno sighed, waving them away from the still flirting teachers. “Fine, I’ll write you a late slip. Which class?”

“Ms. Puffy’s.”

Techno nodded, writing down a few things on the corner of a paper and tearing it off. “And Tommy, which class did you miss?”

“Mr. Jacob’s.”

Techno hummed. “I’ll ask Mr. Nap to tell him later, in that case.”

Tommy raised a brow, but didn’t ask any more as the two of them were shooed out of the library, but not before he heard a few last lines from the married couple.

“Just say you love me, George.”

“No! We’re in school.”

“We’ve been married for  _ three _ entire months and you still barely say it! I say it to you all the time.”

“Three and a  _ half _ .”

The door shut behind Tommy and Tubbo, cutting off the rest of the conversation. Or pleading.

“Couples are gross.” Tommy stated, sticking his tongue out.

Tubbo scrunched his nose. “Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing numbers go up make happy chemicals go BRRR. May make into a "series" because high school au is fun. If i do it'll be with characters mentioned but not in this story


End file.
